


My Probability and Statistics Weapon

by Haelblazer



Series: Luck Is For Losers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Canon Lesbian Character, Dorks in Love, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Poker, Princess Leia straddling a twenty - sided die, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelblazer/pseuds/Haelblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning player Dorothy/"math coach" Charlie. Sometimes I get distracted. So do Dorothy and Charlie.<br/>Originally written for: Multishippingrocks’ Femslash Friday Challenge on Tumblr.<br/>Friday November 13th theme: Luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Probability and Statistics Weapon

"Okay. I officially feel ridiculous." It wasn’t a feeling that Dorothy was used to, but she finally had to admit that she was out of her comfort zone here. It was easy enough to shrug off any worries during the drive from Kansas to Nevada, but by the time she and Charlie took their first steps into the casino there was no more denying it. "No one else showed up with a coach."

Charlie didn't seem to share any of Dorothy's doubts, "That's perfect! It means we're already one step more prepared than they are."

Dorothy refrained from debating with Charlie on this point; she was getting too nervous to make any kind of a reasoned argument anyway. It’s not as if it was unheard of for mid-tier players to hire a poker coach, but it wasn’t at all a common practice to show up at a tournament with one like you were about to run the 100 yard dash. It didn’t help that Charlie wasn’t exactly a _poker_ coach, or that they were using the term “coach” very loosely as it was.

"This is what I've resorted to. This is my life." Dorothy looked around the casino floor, absentmindedly recalling how excited she had been when they’d started planning this trip.

"You know, in a few minutes I may start to take that personally," Charlie’s tone was still just as cheerful as it had been all morning and Dorothy was relieved that she didn’t really seem insulted, but it was time for them to both admit that the situation they were in was just silly.

"I showed up to a card tournament with a math tutor,” Dorothy kept her delivery as deadpan as possible, mostly to stop herself from groaning in embarrassment.

"A probability and statistics coach,” Charlie’s correction didn’t help matters. “ I'm like the queen of finite math. I'm your secret weapon."

“Secret?” For the first time since they’d crossed into Reno, Dorothy found herself wanting to laugh. Instead, she held it back, pressing her lips into a crooked smile as she glanced around the packed lobby. Nobody returned her gaze because anyone who was looking in their direction--and there were several people doing just that—had their full attention on Charlie's ren-faire-meets-tracksuit getup, complete with a whistle around her neck.

"Okay, maybe not so secret. But I'm still your weapon."

"My probability and statistics weapon?"

"Exactly." Charlie grinned and then grabbed Dorothy’s hand to steer them toward the check-in table. At least, Dorothy assumed that’s where Charlie was pulling her, the woman had some kind of internal for sign-in tables after all her years spent attending fan conventions and LARPing events. Sure enough, when they broke through the crowd, they were at the right place. What was the sign-in table equivalent of gaydar?

Dorothy signed in, grabbed the credentials, and then tried to hype herself up as they walked away from the table. "Alright . Let's go bisect some angles."

"That's geometry, not...” Charlie started, but then clearly decided it was better to just go with the enthusiasm angle, “But it's cool, it's cool, let's bisect the hell out of those cards."

"Arghhh! I knew strip poker was a terrible training idea. Not only have we both learned nothing, but I'm pretty sure I know less about both math _and_ poker now."

"Hey, no dissing the training techniques. Strip poker is a very motivational tool."

Charlie had walked herself right into a 'you're a motivational tool' response, but Dorothy didn't even think about responding because she was thinking back to their training session.

"That Princess Leia tattoo of yours is so distracting."

Charlie scrunched her nose and apologized, "I really did think the math would help."

"Who needs dice with that many sides?" She sounded so baffled that Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"We clearly need to expand your gaming horizons."


End file.
